The present invention relates to a manually, longitudinally adjustable motor vehicle set.
A motor vehicle seat is known from FR 2 865 974 B1. On each of its sides oriented in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, this known seat has a rail pair, comprised of a lower rail and an upper rail, with the upper rail being longitudinally displaceably mounted in the lower rail, and being capable of being fixed in position, by locking means, in various longitudinal positions on the lower rail to provide to an occupant a comfortable seating on the vehicle seat that is adapted to his or her anatomical characteristics. The lower rail is connected to the chassis of the vehicle, and the upper rail is connected to a component of the vehicle seat.
In addition to the above-described comfort-longitudinal adjustment of the seat, this known seat has a so-called easy-entry function, which is used in particular in two-door vehicles to make getting into and out of rear seats of the vehicle easier for passengers. This function allows the vehicle seat, when the backrest is folded forward, to be shifted further toward the front on its rails that are provided for longitudinal adjustment beyond the region of the comfort-longitudinal adjustment of the seat.
Provided between the upper rails and lower rails are release means, for releasing the locking, that are provided with a first lever and a second lever that are associated with each rail pair. The two levers are pivotable on a common pivot shaft that is secured to the upper rail. The first lever is connected to an actuation handle that is disposed in the front, lower region of the seat component, and that serves for the comfort-longitudinal adjustment of the seat. To effect a comfort-longitudinal adjustment of the seat, an occupant sitting on the seat grabs the actuation handle and pulls it up. This pivot movement is transmitted to the first lever that is connected with the actuation handle. The first lever consequently pivots on the pivot shaft that is secured to the upper rail, as a result of which a release finger that is monolithically formed with the first lever releases the locking means between the upper rail and the lower rail. With the actuation handle being held, the vehicle seat can now be adjusted into the desired longitudinal position. After this position is achieved, the actuation handle is released, as a result of which the upper rails and the lower rails are again locked together.
The core of a Bowden cable that is connected with the backrest of the seat is mounted in the second lever. The sheathing of this Bowden cable is secured to a support that is secured to the upper rail. When the actuation handle is not actuated, the first lever rests upon an abutment that is formed by an angled-off portion of the second lever. If the backrest is now folded forward in order to establish the easy-entry-position of the vehicle seat, the Bowden cable, which is connected with the backrest, exerts tension upon the second lever, which consequently pivots upon the pivot shaft that is secured to the upper rail and synchronously takes the first lever along with it, i.e., both levers pivot upon the common pivot shaft simultaneously and in the same direction. As a result, the release finger of the first lever again comes into contact with the locking means, i.e., it releases the locking means, so that in addition to the folding of the backrest forward, the vehicle seat can be shifted into an easy-entry-position. The pivot movement of the second lever is transmitted not only to the first lever, but also to the actuation handle that is connected to the first lever, i.e., the actuation handle pivots as if it were operated. However, such a movement of the actuation handle while bringing about the easy-entry-position of the vehicle seat is frequently not desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle seat of the aforementioned general type that provides for an uncoupling of the actuation or control handle or member from the easy-entry-function of the motor vehicle seat.